


sick fic #1

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [15]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, kill me, what an Original Idea amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: smitty's sick and his bf comes to help him feel better





	sick fic #1

it wasn’t often smitty got sick, but when he did it hit him like a freight train.

the young man coughed harshly, a soft moan escaping him as he curled into himself. he’d tweeted about his condition earlier in the day, apologising for no upload and explaining that he wouldn’t be able to upload for a while since he couldn’t record. since then, he’d just laid in bed, wheezing and aching, praying that whatever he had would go away soon.

the sound of the front door opening made smitty perk up a little, and the sound of rustling fabric and plastic bags met his ears. he rolled over in bed, not bothering to try and get up, he already knew he couldn’t.

“smit? babe?” a familiar voice called, footsteps coming up the stairs, padding towards his room.

“in here!” smitty rasped, projecting his voice as much as he could without hurting himself, which really wasn’t much.

the slightly ajar door creaked open to reveal cam in all his glory, wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans, aviators hanging on his shirt collar. a soft smile was resting on his lips, which in turn made smitty smile a little as well.

“hi, baby.” cam said softly, walking towards the sick boy and bending down to press a gentle kiss to his temple. smitty’s smile widened a little, and he pecked cam’s cheek softly in return. cam made an over exaggerated face of disgust, making smitty laugh, which eventually turned into a cough. cam’s face fell at that.

“oh baby… you’re really sick, aren’t you?” he murmured, placing a gentle hand onto smitty’s head, carding his fingers through the soft brown hair. smitty leaned into the touch, a congested hum of confirmation escaping his throat in response to cam’s question.

“you know… cuddles really help me feel better.” smitty said slyly, holding his arms out to cam. the kiwi rolled his eyes playfully before pulling his hand away, using it to motion to smitty to scoot back as his other hand pulled his aviators out of his shirt and placed them on the bedside table. the younger boy perked up at that, making room for cam on the bed.

the tall boy pulled off his jeans before sliding under the covers with his boyfriend, not wanting to deal with the feeling of slept in jeans when he awoke from his inevitable nap. cam wrapped his arms around smitty’s waist, pulling the warm boy close. smitty let out another hum, this time of contentment, snuggling close to his boyfriend, not minding the heat from both his fever and cam’s body heat combining. he just focused on the scent of cam’s cologne, the faint scent of tide that lingered on the kiwi’s clothes, and the feeling of cam playing with his hair so, so gently. he smiled sleepily into cam’s shoulder, letting the familiarity and comfort of his boyfriend lull him into a much needed nap.


End file.
